


Gaming Stipulations (Kenny Omega/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, On a train, Public Display of Affection, Smut, japanese language kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: From Anon: Could we get Kenny Omega Smut?Xavier sends his best friend and protege in his place to battle Kenny Omega in a tournament, claiming he is ill when in all reality he knows of the attraction from both parties.Smut!





	Gaming Stipulations (Kenny Omega/OC)

“No! No that’s cheating!” Kenny cried.

Mia simply smirked for a moment before her tongue snaked back out in concentration. Her fingers flew over the keys on the board furiously as her character ducked behind a crate and waited. Not long after, his character walked by.

“Boom!” she shouted, aiming and shooting him clean in the back of the head.

Cheers rang out and she turned with a self-satisfied smile, leaning back in the computer chair happily with her hands behind her head. He just stared at the screen, mouth nearly dropping into his lap. She’d beat him fair and square. three out of five rounds.

“Yo, Omega, you lost!”

“To a girl!”

A scowl came to the young red head’s face at that and she rose to her feet, sicking a glare at the room packed full of geeks, gamers, and nerds alike.

“It’s comments like that that will get yourselves in trouble, gentlemen,” She scolded, waggling a finger with a disappointed look on her pixie face, “Women can game just as well as, if not better, than men. It’s been scientifically proven. You can thank our wonderful multitasking abilities for that.”

“She’s right. This is proof. Hell, even her mentor Xavier Woods couldn’t defeat me,” Kenny sighed, rising to his feet.

Mia grinned at that. She’d have to relay that little quip to Xavier later. When big hands landed on her shoulders, she couldn’t help a shiver.

“If you’ll excuse us, I have a bet to pay up on.”

She couldn’t help but do a little dance at that.

“Good bye my adoring fans, and those of you who don’t know me from a random chick on the street!” Mia cheered as Kenny pushed on her upper back gently.

She threw out dramatic kisses and even stopped once to bow, almost getting ran over by the large man following her in the process. Her cheeks turned a slight red upon exiting the room as she realized what position she’d been in moments ago. What a delightful position it was.

“Okay, so this is your first time in Japan, right?” Kenny asked with a clap of his hands.

“Yep yep!” Mia replied, spinning to face him, “Where ya gonna take me Omega? Better be somewhere good.”

“Ooh, only the best for you, dearest Mia. Otherwise Xavier would have my head,” he replied with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, “That’s right. Fear my senpai.”

His smirk widened but instead of saying anything back, he hooked an arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” he muttered, “Keep talking your trash.”

“Well, I did beat you,” she pointed out, nudging his side with her elbow.

She could help her cheeks from heating up as he tightened his grip around her and mimicked her voice in a high pitched whine.

“I do not sound like that!”

“Oh but you do,” he laughed, “You’re so tiny your voice is like a squeak all the way up here.”

Nose wrinkling in silent laughter, she elbowed him hard and grinned as he let out a groan of pain. Instead of offering any apology, she simply wrapped her arm around his waist and took the hand laying on her shoulder into her own.

“Lead me to the car big man, since I’m obviously too short to see it on my own.”

“Car? Oh ho, no. We’re taking the subway, little lady. Gonna give you the authentic Japanese experience.”

…

Mia, seated at the small table closest to the entrance with her guide, watched as Kenny flawlessly translated their order in Japanese. Resting her chin on her fist, she couldn’t help but stare.

“Doumo arigato gozaimasu,” she said clumsily as the waiter bowed to them before leaving.

She knew the bare essentials of Japanese thanks to her anime and video games but also knew it was terrible, especially compared to Kenny.

The smile he gave her was surprisingly not one of malice.

“Not bad for a beginner,” he said warmly.

“I watch a looooot of anime,” she admitted happily.

“Ah, so the usual please, thank you, I’m sorry. All of that?” he asked.

She gave a playful smirk and said, “Hai.”

His lips twitched up and he set about pouring two cups of tea for them, sliding one towards her. The hot tea was delicious, much more so than any she’d ever prepared in her own home.

“God, I might have to move here,” she murmured meekly, opening her eyes again to gaze around at the little shop.

It was everything she’d dreamed about and more. Warm, inviting, with little trinkets and pictures around on the walls. It felt like home. She’d wanted to visit Japan since she was about five and twenty years later she was finally fulfilling her dream.

“So tell me more about yourself Miss Mia. Obviously you’re a pretty good interviewer for the WWE and you are Xavier’s so called protege, but what lies beneath all the Hollywood glamour?” Kenny asked teasingly.

She bit her lip and cocked her head to the side, thinking about things she could blab without caring.

“Hmm, well, I’m twenty five. My favorite color is lime green. I play a crap tons of video games, mostly PC, when I’m not working or hanging with my friends. I love anime, animals, and apples. My star sign is Libra. I enjoy red wine and long walks on the beach that don’t end up with sand in places it should not be.”

The smile refused to stay off her lips when she finished, eyes crinkling with mirth as he tried to control his laughter. He actually had to cover his mouth and bend down to hide his face as his laughter grew obscenely loud. Her teeth found her lip again in amusement as she watched him crack up over her lame joke and it made a bloom of warmth grow in her chest.

When he picked his head back up, he wiped under his eyes and let out a low, calming breath.

“I don’t know why that was so hilarious, but it was. Wow. Okay,” he said, still chortling slightly under his words.

“Thank you, I’ll be here three more days,” she replied lowly as she sipped on her tea again.

He copied her motions and then she told him to explain more about himself as well. Most of what he said was stuff she knew from either the internet or Xavier, but it was fun to hear it from his mouth.

“We should hit up an arcade after this,” he mentioned casually after he finished talking about his losing quest in beating Xavier at DDR.

“Really?” she replied hopefully, perking up at the suggestion.

“Yeah, some of them around here stay open til like two in the morning and it’s only… nine now,” he said after checking his watch.

“Sounds like fun,” she answered honestly.

He looked as if he was about to speak but the waiter popped over with their food. When he thanked the waiter and said a few words to him in Japanese, she tried not to listen. She focused on dipping her chop sticks in the brightly colored ramen, on the beautiful pink swirls in the fish cakes, but his deep, slightly husky tone infiltrated her sense deeper than the wonderful scent of the food did. It made her thighs clench and goose bumps to pop up on her arms.

She was thankful when the waiter finally left and only then would she look up at Kenny.

“Oh wonderful Japanese master? What are these called?” she asked cheekily, trying to veer her thoughts to a safer topic.

He looked at the fish cake she pointed at and said, “It’s a kind of kamaboko, fish cake. The technical name is Narutomaki.”

That accent fluxed in and out of his voice so easily. After a moment, she realized what he had said.

“Narutomaki?”

He nodded and started slurping on his noodles.

“Like… Naruto Uzumaki?”

Pausing on his slurping, he grinned through his noodles and quickly bit off the pasta.

“Yeah, exactly. I’m surprised more people don’t make that connection with the swirls and his love for ramen,” he replied, “Eat up now. We don’t want to overstay our welcome.”

With that, she dug into her food, thinking about all the different connections here to her favorite animes.

…

“I just don’t understand why the subway is so packed at this ungodly hour,” she murmured with a slight blush, being pressed chest to chest with the tall Canadian.

“Everyone has somewhere to be and with emissions being as bad as they are, it helps out,” he replied quietly, shrugging.

The motion nearly made her fall, but somewhat luckily she was pressed gently against the wall as well. She made an irritated noise and turned around so her back was to Kenny, looking through the window in hopes of spotting anything interesting. A rustling moved through the crowd and suddenly he was pressed much harder against her, her eyes going wide in response. The gods were testing her will power now.

“Sorry Mia,” he muttered with a sigh, one hand flying to the wall and the other to her hip to keep from crushing her.

“I- It’s okay,” she whispered.

Her cheeks were bright red in her reflection and she tried to hide it but as her eyes moved up, she noticed he was staring.

Lip pinned between his teeth, he leaned in closer to her ear.

“Why ya blushing Mia-chan?” he asked softly.

With him so close and having a full view of her expressions, she couldn’t hide her reaction. Her lips parted as she breathed in a little heavier, her cheeks growing darker red.

His fingertips ran along her side faintly and her noise of excitement was just loud enough for him to hear. He dipped in closer and she made out the devilish look in his eyes as he traced the line of skin between her shorts and top. She couldn’t stop the minute shiver it caused.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she came to a realization that she almost felt like she was in some kind of hentai, where they get into stuff on the train.

“Miiaaaa-chaaannnn,” he drawled out teasingly.

He smirked widely before his eyes hid from her view beneath his dark brown, black, and almost white curls. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his mouth press against her ear.

“Is Mia-chan having bad thoughts?” he teased.

“Stop it,” she muttered, feeling a flash of annoyance at his teasing.

“Oh, you are,” he whispered, “Aren’t you?”

To her utter embarrassment, a small squeaky moan escaped her throat when his lips clamped over her ear lobe. His groan rumbled against her flesh as the hand on her hip moved around to her lower belly. Buzzing and warm, her guts twisted with sudden need at the intimate motions.

“At least I’m not the only pervert then Mia-chan,” he breathed, then chuckled, “You know, I’ve always wanted to try this since I’ve become accustomed to being here.”

She almost snapped at him to cut the shit until her words just escaped her, the feel of his fingers dipping under the elastic waist band of her shorts erasing her ability to speak. While she suddenly cursed the garment, deep down she was grateful.

“Do you want this?” he asked huskily.

She hesitated, trying to fight off her baser instincts, trying to care that they were in public, on a subway, but as his fingers traveled down slowly she gave in. A weak nod and a pathetic whimper of yes was all he needed to slid a finger between her lips.

“Mmm, you’re so wet.”

Her cheeks started to hurt from the amount of blushing she was doing but when his fingertip found her clit, it vanished. Her hitch of breath was the only tell tale sign and it went unnoticed to anyone else other than the pair.

Pointed and nimble, his tongue traced up the shell of her ear and she whimpered quietly, grabbing at his forearm to keep her balance as her knees weakened.

“Anata wa totemo utsukushii desu yo,” he growled lowly, making her shudder violently, “You like when I speak to you in Japanese?”

“Y-Yes,” she moaned.

“Shhh, gotta keep quiet Mia-chan,” he crooned softly, “If we get caught, I won’t be able to make you come, and that would be a crying shame for us both.”

Suddenly he pressed hard against her, a growing arousal obvious against her bottom, and his hand slipped down. Her nails dug into his skin as he crooked his wrist to slip one, then two, fingers into her dripping hole.

“Mmmm,” he moaned quietly, shocking her greatly when she felt him start grinding against her ass, “I want to be in you before this night is over. Come back to my room with me later?”

“Shit, yeah, okay,” She panted as his digits started moving.

Her eyes popped open through her lust to look around, but either no one noticed them or they didn’t care. It made her heart hammer harder in her chest to know they could be caught by the many people nearly pressed against them.

“Don’t worry about them,” he instructed soothingly, “No one cares.”

She nodded and slowly let herself relax again. The hand on the wall came down to hook around her stomach and pulled her fully against his firm body. It gave him much deeper access into her pussy, the sudden change making her gasp out loud, and a much better feel of his size. He chuckled and pressed a wet, open mouthed kiss to her temple.

“I can’t wait to hear you moaning for me utsukushii. For now, I’ll get by watching those wonderful expressions.”

Despite being embarrassed by his words, a smile curved at her lips.

“What a gorgeous smile,” he whispered, “Come for me Mia. We don’t have much longer.”

His palm pressed against her nub as his fingers worked faster and it took her breath away. The electricity dance through her belly as her toes started to curl. His breath on her neck and the feel of being pinned down in place by his much larger body was maddeningly delightful, and his fingers. God how wonderfully they worked.

Tilting her head back against his shoulder, her lips opened with heavy breaths and a silent moan, her brows knitting together forcefully as she felt her end drawing near.

“Kimasu, utsukushii, kimasu,” he growled deeply.

Even without knowing the true meaning of the words, she gathered the gist by his tone and it sent her over hard. His free hand drew fast from her midsection to clamp over her mouth as she bucked on his other hand, forcing those magical fingers to rub her sweet spot over and over as she shook.

“Oh Mia-chan, perfection,” he moaned softly into her ear.

He didn’t stop as she’d expected him too, instead he worked his fingers faster. How, she couldn’t understand.

“Again.”

“I- I-” she squeaked, muffled against his palm.

Although she worried about the time limit and being able to orgasm again in time, it was for naught. He spoke to her, demanding sweetly and gruffly for her to come again, fingering her at the same frantic, unbelievable pace until she broke again. While she was weak he forced her around and kissed her hard. His lips were so soft and they made her brain fuzzy.

She let all her weight lean on the wall as her legs turned to jelly and she caught her breath while his hand drew out of her shorts.

“Mia-chan,” he sung softly.

She forced her eyes open, blushing slightly about facing him as she thought about what they’d just done but was distracted when he brought his fingers up. His long tongue darted out, wrapping around his fingers as he moaned and sucked the obvious wetness from them.

“Ooh hell,” she whimpered.

His lips met hers again hard and she reacted immediately, shoving her tongue between his lips. He easily dominated her mouth until a voice spoke over the intercom, spewing some words she couldn’t understand.

“That’s our stop,” he murmured, “You still gonna be able to play some games or-”

“Don’t ever doubt my ability Omega,” she teased lightly before nipping his lip, “I’ll still whip your ass.”

He winked and said, “Only if I get to whip yours later.”

Shaking her head, she ignored the throbbing in her core and put on a mask of indifference.

“Wanna make another bet?”

A finger ran down her jaw as the car moved to a stop, his eyes tracing over her features intently.

“I’m intrigued,” he mumbled.

“Winner gets to spank loser,” she said with a smirk.

“Ooooh you’re so goin’ down Mia-chan,” he retorted, grabbing her hand and dragging her off the car with blatant excitement on his face.

“Only if you cheat,” Mia teased hastily, biting her lip and tilting her head towards the flashing building, “Wanna go see if maybe you can finally beat me at something?”  
...

Kimasu- Come

Utsukushii- Beautiful

Anata wa totemo utsukushii desu yo- You’re so beautiful


End file.
